Almost A Typical Day
by okyna2996
Summary: How did this day turn out for two BAU FBI agents? JJ/Morgan one shot, pure fluff R&R :P


AN/ This is a JJ/Morgan one shot, please leave me a review :P

* * *

Morgan woke up with a start at the sound of his alarm. He turned it off and read 6.00a.m. He wasn't as surprised as he was a few months back to be alone in his – no their – bed. He slowly got up and started his morning ritual. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then he moved to the kitchen and starting cooking breakfast. He looked for a note on the table and found one. It was something that never changed every time he woke up alone in the 7 months. He read it with a small smile on his lips, all the while making sure not to burn the eggs.

_Hey babe. Sorry you're alone this morning, but Hotch called me around 4.30 about a new case and asked me to come into the office. You probably should get our go-bags ready, but don't worry, he assured me that we won't leave before tonight, at least the two of us._

_I took your car, since I left mine at Quantico last night, but I'll call Em later to come and give you a ride to work._

_Also, don't forget our doctor's appointment, at 3p.m. I know I don't have to remind you, but I guess I just needed to say it... to make it even more real._

_Anyways, see you at the office._

_Love you, Jen._

As he finished, he was grinning like a fool. His fiancée was something, for sure, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Morgan ate his breakfast, called Emily to ask what time she would pick him up and went to finish getting ready.

In the car ride to the office, he couldn't help but think that so far his day was rather perfect.

* * *

- Meanwhile at the FBI Academy, Quantico -

"Which one would you take?"

"I don't know, you're the profiler, you tell me." JJ replied to Hotch.

"Yes, but we can both agree on the fact that you're more than just our communications liaison. You've been picking up cases for years, there must be a part of you that _is_ a profiler." Hotch said, referring to a conversation they had on the jet, coming back from one of those very cases.

"Well, if you insist..." She grabbed the two folders and looked quickly on the file inside. She already knew them both by heart, but it gave a more professional vibe. "Clearly, they're both serial, but the one in Cleveland strikes only every two months. He could evolve and kill sooner, but, at the very least we still have a few weeks to catch him before he does. The other one, in Boston, appears to be on a spree. BPD only has three victims so far, but the time between killings is getting shorter every time." She paused, closed the case files and looked at Hotch. "I think we should go to Boston ASAP."

"And you say you're not a profiler." The corners of his mouth rose a little. "You're probably right about everything you say. Except one thing." He locked eyes with, looking even more serious than usual. "The team should go to Boston ASAP, without you and Morgan. I don't want to see either one of you on scene before noon tomorrow. And if you need a few days, take them."

JJ and Morgan never explicitly said anything to anyone, but the team had figured out that there was a good chance she was pregnant. No one said the word, as a respect for the couple, but they were all thrilled at the news. They couldn't wait for it to be official. In addition to this, they both took their afternoon off, which most likely meant they had a doctor appointment. In an unspoken agreement among the team members, they would do everything they could not to call them back.

JJ smiled at Hotch's order and nodded. She didn't want to talk about it to anyone other than Morgan before she got her confirmation by the doctor. "Should I call the team, or you do it?"

"I'll call Rossi and Reid, you call the others, deal?"

"No problem." She left his office and aimed for hers. Calling Emily wasn't going to be a tough job. Emily was a morning person, and JJ rarely had to wake her up. She wouldn't have to call Morgan since he was coming in with Emily, but she might, just to talk to him. Garcia was easy too, that is, if it wasn't a 'Kevin' night', as JJ called them. Those were the most difficult of all. Either Penelope had a hangover because of a fight, or she didn't want to let go of her man. Lately, it was more of the former. JJ sat down behind her desk and made her calls.

Forty five minutes later, the whole team was gathered at the round table. JJ introduced them to the case they were likely to take.

"Boston, Massachusetts. Three dead bodies, no lead. The first one, Gregor Müller was found ten days ago. He was stabbed to death and was stripped to nothing but his wallet. The killer left his ID and cash."

"So it wasn't a robbery." Reid chimed in.

"Probably not." JJ agreed, "Then, a week later BPD found another body. Lola Esperanza was found much the same way, with just her purse and ID in it. Finally, yesterday Jean-Philippe Rousseau's body was found. All three of them were killed within a couple hours before they were found. The Unsub left them in very public areas, their passport in plain sight. They were in the States either on business or vacation. Respectively, they were from Germany, Argentina, and France." She put down the remote and sat down.

The profilers started throwing in ideas. "Looks like he has a thing against strangers." Morgan said, to which everyone nodded. "Three victims from different countries, it can't be a coincidence."

"This case is gonna be a diplomatic mess. We'll have to act carefully." Rossi added.

Reid raised his nose from the paper on the table. "I think we can assume the unsub is a male. Stabbing people to death is physically exhausting."

"The victims are in their late thirties to early forties, and the murders are elaborate enough that the unsub managed not to be seen while dumping the bodies, so I'd say he is in late thirties as well." Emily said to no one in particular.

"Wheels up in an hour. Morgan, JJ, we'll see you tomorrow." Hotch left the room without waiting for an answer. He had already talked to JJ, and he knew Morgan was stressed enough he didn't need any more pressure.

"Good luck guys. No matter what, we're here for you." Emily addressed the couple. The rest of the team agreed with her and they left to gather their things. Seconds after they cleared the room, Garcia appeared and engulfed them both in bear hugs.

"I want to know the minute you know." She had her arms around JJ and was looking directly into Derek's eyes. He smiled when she didn't even try to hide that she knew about the pregnancy. They both nodded wordlessly and she let them go, having to do some background check for the case at hand. When Morgan saw that his fiancée was about to go to her office, probably to work, he grabbed her hand and turned her in his arms until she was facing him.

"What do you say about heading home and cuddle on the couch with some chick movie you love so much?"

"But -" He silenced her with a gentle but loving kiss.

"No buts. Clearly, the team won't mind. Plus, you need to relax, keep your blood pressure low."

She seemed to fight internally until she finally surrendered to reason. "I hate it when you're right." She whispered before leaning in in his embrace.

* * *

They said their goodbye's and left the office. It was still pretty early in the day, but with nothing to do for a few more hours Derek and JJ settled in the living-room, not doing anything, with just the radio on, as a background noise. They ate a simple lunch and talked about a wedding date, a wedding theme, and wedding in general. Around 2.45p.m., they got ready to leave. Their appointment was at three, and just a few blocks away. Morgan parked the car just next to the front doors. He opened the door for JJ and followed her inside. They waited about five minutes before the doctor called them in.

Half an hour later, they walked out of the doctor office. They both had tears in their eyes and their hands were solidly linked together. It seemed like they wouldn't let go of each other. Smiles were plastered on both their faces. You couldn't tell which one was happier. In JJ's free hand, she held sonogram pictures. If you looked closely, you could have seen two perfectly healthy embryos.


End file.
